Revenge and Happiness
by LizbethMarie
Summary: Bella died in NM. Her grieving parents give birth to Lydia. Now Lydia is 18 and learns of the lies and deceptions. She seeks out the Cullen's to avenge her sister. But what happens when she succumbs to the charm of Jasper Whitlock Hale? Please R
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**This story is also different from anything I've ever written. It's adding a whole new character to come in and spice things up. It's gonna be dramatic and intense! Enjoy!**

**Revenge and Happiness**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

I grew up as Lydia Marie Dwyer. Daughter of Renee and Phil Dwyer. My mother was loving, erratic, and somewhat harebrained. We spent most of the time living in a 3 bedroom home in Jacksonville, Florida.

I was a mid life crisis baby. My parents were in their forties when I was conceived. I was close with my mom even though at times it felt like I was the parent.

I didn't know, but I grew up in a tangled web of lies and secrets. On my 18th birthday my world was turned upside down and shattered. On the way home from a baseball game my parents car was hit head on by a drunk semi driver. Phil was killed instantly.

I remember driving to the hospital in a frenzy, my emotions were all over the place and I couldn't control them. My mother was awake, but she was fading fast.

That was the night I learned the truth. It was never what I believed. I thought I lived in a happy family with no lies. But I was wrong.

_**_

"_Come here darling. I have some things to tell you." Renee coughed._

_I could see and feel her pain. It was excruciating._

"_Mom, you shouldn't talk." I whimpered._

"_I have to tell you Liddy. I'm sorry. Just know I'm sorry."_

"_Mom what is it?"_

_I watched her face anxiously and I could feel her inner battle. She was warring with herself. She took a deep breath and I could feel her resolve._

"_Honey… Phil wasn't your biological father."_

_I was floored. Part of me wanted to be angry. Part of me wanted to scream at her. But her sadness and the situation kept me grounded._

"_Mom?" I asked in a hurt accusing tone._

"_You had a sister Lydia. From my first marriage. Her name was Isabella."_

_A sister? WHAT?_

"_I don't understand." I cried._

"_She would be 37. She died. 18 years ago…"_

_My breathing was shallow as I held myself together. Trying desperately to not break down. This was important._

"_She jumped off a cliff. She had been suffering a major depression. Phil couldn't come to her funeral. I was there alone with Charlie."_

_As she spoke the name a small smile played across her lips. It was wistful and sad._

"_We comforted each other the only way we knew how. You're our miracle Lydia. He was scared. I never told Phil… But you need to go to him. To your father. Charlie Swan."_

_She was coughing again. It was rough and her body shook from the force._

"_where mom?"_

"_In Forks. Forks, Washington." her voice took on a whispered urgency._

"_Mom…"_

"_I love you Lydia… I'm sorry…"_

_I watched as my moms eyes bugged out from the lack of oxygen._

"_Mom please… I'm still so confused…" I begged._

_Her monitors began beeping frantically and nurses and doctors rushed the room. I backed myself into a corner crying softly. _

_Those few minutes I'd lost everything. Everything I'd ever known had been one big lie._

_**_

It was September 16th. Three days after my birthday. I had a suitcase packed and I called a taxi to drive me to the airport.

I felt numb. I didn't know whatto think. Everything I ever knew was all a lie. I had been given all the legal documents. I shared a birthday with my deceased sister. She'd killed herself only four months after her 18th birthday. It was unsettling. From the documents and newspaper clippings I'd found revealed she was in a downward spiral after her boyfriend left.

I couldn't ever fathom taking my own life. Not over a boy.

The plane ride was long and irritating. It gave me too much time to think. I didn't even know where Charlie lived. But I was hell bent on finding it. What do you say to a father you've never met. "Hi Dad. I'm your daughter."

I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair sighing. I looked at my lap which held all the legal documents. I pulled out a picture, it was my mom there was no doubt. Younger. With a girl who looked a lot like me. We had the same heart shaped face. We were about the same height. Our noses and chins were the same. But my eyes were blueish green. More like my mothers eyes. My hair was a dirty blonde… Well more like a strawberry blonde with brown streaks. It was past my shoulders.

_I wish I could have met you sis. But I'm determined. I'll found out as much about you as I can._

My mind was racing and I was nervous. The attendant came over the radio saying we were landing. It made my anxiety that much worse. I felt the plane touch the ground at the airport in Port Angeles. It was a little over 40 miles outside of Forks, according to the directions I was given. The only problem was I didn't know where in Forks to look. I took the shuttle to the car rental place and picked up my burgundy Ford Taurus.

I followed the directions and entered the small town of Forks. I'd never been in such a beautiful place. It was so green with life. It was heavily wooded and unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

Upon entering the city my rental car began sputtering and came to a complete stop.

"shit." I grumbled looking around my surroundings.

I sighed in relief when I noticed I had conveniently broken down in front of a mechanic shop.

'Black and Sons'

I walked in and was greeted by a man in his early thirties.

"May I help you Miss?" He asked pleasantly.

"Well my car broke down." I said slowly.

He was staring intently at my face as he watched me. He seemed to come out of his trance and coughed, "Where?"

"Right there." I laughed pointing out the window.

"Well luck is on your side today…" He trailed off.

"Lydia!" I exclaimed realizing he needed a name.

"Oh, well where are you staying Lydia."

"Oh, Uhm, I'm not sure yet."

He chuckled as he walked around the car. "This is going to take a day or two." He informed me.

"Oh."

I think he caught on to my despair.

"What brings you through Forks?" He asked.

"I'm looking for somebody."

"I know just about everybody here." He smiled more friendly.

"I'm looking for Charlie Swan."

He studied me more intently then before, "Why."

"It's a long story." I mumbled.

I felt like I was getting the third degree from this beautiful stranger and I couldn't stand it. He had short dark hair and russet skin. He was most definitely handsome.

"I know him personally, he doesn't like to be seen."

So he wasn't going to help me. Fine he wanted the ugly truth.

"I'm his daughter. Which I didn't know until 3 days ago when my mother told me."

"You're Charlie and Renee's?" He asked.

Why did he look so angry.

"Yes, I grew up thinking Phil was my dad. But now that they're both gone… I want to meet my real dad. Everything is so different. I found out I had a sister… I never knew about her. I just recently seen a picture."

By this point tears were cascading freely down my face.

"Bella."

His voice had gone to a whisper and he looked horrified.

"You knew my sister?" I asked hopefully.

"She was my very best friend."

"Could you take me to Charlie?"

He nodded.

I followed him to an old beat up blue truck and we drove. We pulled up to a small run down looking home and he stopped.

"I'll bring your car here."

The man I learned was Jacob told me.

I nodded my head and I walked up to the front porch. I knocked gently and stood there feeling completely stupid.

The man who opened the door was grey and looked haggard with age and sadness.

"Dad?" I whispered.

I instantly could see the resemblances. I knew he was my dad.

"Lydia?"

He looked completely shocked but not unhappy.

I began crying and he ushered me into the small living room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Mom is dead… Her and Phil in an accident. She told me to come to you…" I sobbed rambling.

"Well… You can stay as long as you want kiddo. Renee's been sending me photos of you for a long time."

His smile was warm and familiar, and it felt right. It felt like home.

"Let me give you the grand tour." He said. His smile looked out of place, like it had been a long time since he really smiled.

The kitchen was small with hideously yellow cabinets. Then he led me to the stairs. The hallway was narrow and there were four doors.

"This here is the bathroom and the closet for towels, that's my room." He paused when turning to the last door.

I knew then it had been Bella's room.

"I could sleep on the couch." I offered.

He shook his head, "No, you have the other bedroom… You'll have to excuse the mess… I couldn't go in there… It's probably a wreck."

I could see the panic in his eyes.

"I'll clean it up dad. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

The next morning Jacob drove over to pick up Charlie. He was apparently taking him fishing. I decided then to go up to what would be my room.

I opened the door and I was appalled. Cob webs everywhere and layers of dust coating the furniture.

I gathered all the blankets and took them down and washed them. Then found the cleaning supplies I needed.

I headed back up into the room and once everything I cleaned I looked under the bed. I found a spiral note book with the single word. 'Journal' scrawled across it.

I picked it up and began to read.

_I found out what Edward is today. He's a vampire. His whole family is. The Cullen's. I'm not afraid. I know they won't hurt me. Jake told me to legend. But he wouldn't really go into detail…._

_Edward took me to meet his family today. Esme is so sweet. She's what a mother is supposed to be. They even tried to make me human food. It was weird. Rosalie doesn't like me. But everyone else does. Edward can read minds… All but mine… Maybe there is something wrong with me… They hunt animals not humans. So their eyes are like a creamy butterscotch. It's so easy to get lost in them…_

_A vampire named James tried to kill me. I said horrible things to Charlie. I feel very guilty… I have a feeling though that they're going to leave soon. Edward keeps acting strange… but from the beginning I knew. He was the one meant for me. I'm his singer. Which means my blood calls to him… But I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

_I want Edward to change me. I want to spend the rest of forever with him…_

_Alice is insisting on throwing me a birthday party. The big 18. Now I'll always be older than Edward…_

_Jasper tried to attack me over a stupid paper cut. I know it wasn't his fault. It was me and my clumsiness. Edward is acting funny… I'm really scared…_

_Love. Life. Meaning. Over._

_This is my last entry. I can't take this anymore. For months I've been considering what Edward said to me. He didn't really love me. I was a distraction and now he needs something new. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him. But I never expected this… I can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry Dad. Mom… You'll never read this but I am sorry. Please understand… My soul mate doesn't want me. How am I supposed to live with that? Jake won't talk to me anymore. He realized the legends were true. He's pissed that I would date a vampire. So I'm going to call him one more time. If he answers it's a sign. And I'll stay on this earth lonely for the ones who love me. If he doesn't… Then this is it. I'm going to drive to the cliffs and I'm going to jump into First beach… Goodbye… -Bella_

I read and reread everything. It was so much to process but I knew not to doubt my sisters words. I'd always been different. I walked to the edge of her room towards an old rocking chair when I heard the hollowness of the floor boards.

I leaned down and lifted the board, inside was an old and yellowed letter along with a few pictures of a handsome man with bronze hair. Then one with him and Bella… There was a c.d. and I looked around spotting a c.d. player. I placed it in and the most beautiful melody was being played. I picked up the letter and read.

_My sweet Bella…_

_Don't think for a moment that I don't really want you._

_How could I ever live without you? You're my other_

_Half. I love you Isabella. I'm leaving to protect you._

_You're not safe in our world. Move on. Settle down_

_With a nice human. Have some babies. Then when_

_Your time on this world is up I will follow you. I will_

_End my existence to be with you._

_Forever yoursEdward._

The tears fell freely from my eyes. He did love her? He let her die? The anger built up inside me and I knew without a shadow of a doubt I would find the Cullen's. I would enter their lives like a whirl wind. I would let them know what happened to my sister. I would bring all the proof. I would hurt him like he hurt her. I had advantage. I knew their powers. Alice wouldn't see me coming. She wouldn't know to look for me because I was so connected to my sister. I was positive Edward wouldn't hear me…

It was time to make a plan.

**AN**

**I know different right? No worries. Jasper's POV for the next chapter. Let me know if you like it and wanna know more…:D Reviews mean everything to me!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Eighteen years, Eighteen year

**A/N: I'm not getting much of a response from this story, but the three of you who have me alerted.. This is for you! This is in Jasper's POV… It's more back story, but I promise if you stick with me on this journey you won't be disappointed. I'm also sorry for the delay, I've been very sick with the flu, and my kids are sick to! For those of u who are reading my other WIP I'll be updating that as soon as I feel a little better.  
**

**Chapter 1: Eighteen Years, Eighteen Years**

JPOV

I stood in my small studio apartment, thinking back to how my life came to be like this…

_***_

"_Alice, what's going on?" I asked. Watching my beautiful pixie wife rushing around the room packing._

"_What does it look like I'm doing? We're moving Jasper." _

_Anger rolled off her in waves and she spun to face me. Her eyes were black with anger mingled with sadness. I looked closer and I could see her disgust._

"_What story are we feeding to Charlie?" I questioned warily. _

_I would have to know ahead of time so that we didn't slip up somewhere down the road. Alice looked at me evilly and began to laugh. It was a harsh and angry laugh, one I'd never heard before._

"_Nothing… Bella isn't coming with us." She sneered._

"_What?" _

_Now it was my turn to be confused, did that mean we were leaving and Edward was staying? I didn't want the family to be a split up. I should go to Bella and apologize before we leave, I was still feeling guilty about her party. It wasn't my fault though. My bloodlust on top of everyone else's had pushed me over the edge._

"_Edward will be back soon, he's breaking up with her." Alice replied._

"_Why?" _

_Now I was completely bewildered, he'd waited almost a century for her and we were leaving??_

"_Because of you! God Jasper you're so dense. WE are all leaving because of YOU. You ruined everything. I don't even get to say goodbye to my best friend. And my brother will be in so much pain." She cried out. _

_Her body trembling as she dry sobbed._

"_I could just leave." I said quietly._

"_There's no use Jasper. Edward's decision is final. And so is mine."_

_The anger and hate hitting me took me back a few steps._

"_Alice… Darlin, Talk to me."_

_She laughed manically then rolled her eyes handing me a manila envelope. I looked at her questioningly and she sighed in frustration._

"_Divorce papers Jasper. They are D I V O R C E papers." She spoke slowly._

_I let the words sink in and felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach was in knots and I was trying to hold back my anger and sadness._

"_Alice?" I begged._

"_No, I can't be with someone who can barely control themselves. I'm done with you."_

_I walked out of the room in a daze, unsure of what was going on around me when I ran literally into Edward._

"_it's done." He announced._

"_She's going to look for us." I said attempting to make him see it was pointless in leaving._

"_No, she won't. I told her I didn't love her. That I didn't want her. That she was a distraction…"_

_I could feel his pain and his love._

"_What? Edward why would you do such a thing?" Esme's voice sounded to my right._

"_It was the only way she would let me go." He said simply. _

_His face may have a calm uninterested look. But the emotions raging within him were intense and strong._

_He turned to me his eyes angry, "I want nothing to do with you anymore."_

_His tone was lethal and his anger and hate were almost incapacitating._

"_It's not his fault!"_

_I turned to see Rosalie marching towards us. She looked positively livid getting in Edward's face._

"_Empath Edward. EMPATH. I almost lost it with her blood. Emmett almost lost it. She's YOUR singer you almost lost it. Now ON TOP of Jasper's bloodlust he was feeling it from ALL of us. You are pathetic."_

_I felt a sense of awe come from myself. I'd never seen Rosalie take a stand against Edward before. Especially not in favor of me…_

"_What's done is done. We're still a danger to her." Edward retorted calmly._

_** _

"You alright Jasper?" Rose asked approaching me.

I nodded my head and gave her a small smile.

"Just thinking."

She frowned, "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, I feel like I should go and tell her I'm sorry… It is my fault. I need closure."

Rose smiled sadly, "It's been 18 years Jasper. She probably isn't even in Forks anymore. I mean she's probably married with kids."

I could feel the jealousy from Rose as she spoke the words kids and I sent her a burst of calm.

"I think it's time for me to call Alice…"

Rose's eyes widened in surprise and sadness…

"Jasper…"

"I have to know…"

She walked over and gave me a sisterly hug, "I'll take Emm hunting… But promise me you'll be okay this time…"

I nodded curtly opening my mouth to reply…

"HELL YEAH! BABBBY I BEAT LEVEL 11!!!!" Emmett's booming excited voice sounded.

I chuckled softly, "Did you have to buy him the new game?"

Rose giggled, "I have a soft spot for him."

"I do promise." I said slowly.

She nodded and walked down the stairs. I could hear her whispering to Emmett.

"But Rosie… I only have one more level left."

His whining voice reminded me of Eric Cartman from Southpark, it was a human show and one of my guilty pleasures.

I waited patiently for them to leave and took a deep breath…

_***_

_I rode in the car with Rose and Emmett. It felt like my whole world had fallen apart. I didn't know what to do, Alice wanted a divorce? We'd been together for the better part of 60 years. How could she want to leave me? It didn't make sense, she said we were meant to be together. _

"_Where do you want to go Jazz?" Rose asked me softy. _

"_With the rest of the family. I need to talk to Alice."_

"_But…"_

"_No, Rose… I need to talk to her." I stopped her with pleading eyes._

_She nodded sadly and looked out the window. I noted Emmett was driving slower than usual, but I didn't mind. I wanted to have some time to myself. Time to think. _

"_Where are we even going?" I asked Rose._

"_Our home in West Virginia."_

_I nodded, it was the home in West Virginia that Alice and I had first met the Cullen's._

_We pulled up to the big house just as my cell rang._

"_Hello."_

"_Hi son, Esme and I are hunting. Please you and the others join us."_

"_Maybe." I said noncomittedly._

"_You should hunt."_

"_Alright…" I said to appease him._

"_What's up bro?" Emmett back cranking his head to see me._

"_Carlisle wants us to join him in a family hunt."_

_But even as I said it, I replayed the words and he hadn't said anything about Alice… Or Edward. I decided I would take this opportunity to speak to Alice._

_We got out of the car and Emmett began sprinting towards the edge of the forest. Rose began to follow him and stopped turning to me, "Are you coming?"_

"_I'm gonna talk to Alice."_

_Rose nodded and took off after Emmett._

_I took a deep breath and entered the house. It was just how I remembered it._

_I walked up the familiar stairs lost in thoughts. Not feeling feelings. My legs carried me to our bedroom._

_I opened the door and the sight before me was permanently etched into my brain for life…._

_Edward was laying on his back in the middle of my bed. Alice was straddling him with her back to me. My mind went blank…She was naked and her perfect hips were rocking back and forth meeting each of Edward's thrusts._

_Her moans filled the silence, "Oh Edward… Oh Fuck me… I've wanted you for so long."_

"_You're so fucking tight Alice… God… I can't believe it took me this long."_

"_Oh god Edward… I'm gonna cum." She panted._

"_That's right love, cum on my thick cock…"_

"_Oh Edward… Uhhh Ohhhh…"_

_I watched my wife's tiny frame shake with her release. While Edward continued to thrust upwards._

"_You're so sexy when you cum Alice." Edward's sickly sweet voice purred._

"_That was the best orgasm I've ever had." Alice panted._

_Her hips grinding into his harder._

"_Ever…" Edward asked cockily._

"_Nothing compares to it…"_

"_Fuck Alice…" He grunted and I knew he was filling my beautiful wife with his traitorous sperm._

_She collapsed onto his chest and I could hear their kissing. It made me sick to my stomach._

"_I've always pictured you, while I was with him… But you're by far a superior lover." Alice whispered seductively._

"_Well then I'll have to give it to you often."_

"_How about twice a day… minimum…"_

_I couldn't hold back, I let out a strangled scream and sank to my knees. My scream came from the very depths of my soul as I cried out anguished._

_I could feel their guilt and smugness on top of my pain was crippling, I fell to the floor in the fetal position and I could hear the others arriving at the house._

"_I told you to come hunting." Carlisle said pulling me out of the room._

"_You knew?" My voice came low and acidic._

_His guilt was enough, he knew he was caught._

"_Jasper…"_

"_YOU KNEW!" I screamed._

"_Son…"_

"_NO. I'm leaving. I can't stay here. I can't be with liars."_

_I ran from the house and realized I wasn't alone. I stopped and Emmett almost ran into me._

"_Where are you going?" I asked roughly._

"_Where ever you go bro."_

"_Ditto." Rosalie peeped up._

_***_

I shook my head ridding it of the unnecessary memories. I didn't need to think about my ex wife and her lover…

I did however smile, it was nice to not have to be alone…

I would have to thank Rose…

I opened my phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Her voice was cautious and annoyed.

"Alice." I said curtly.

"what Jasper?" Her voice sounded even more annoyed.

"I need you to check on Bella."

"I will not." Her voice raised an octave.

"Fine, then I'll just go to Forks and find her myself."

"Why are you rehashing this?" She asked angrily.

"Because I need closure Alice. I need her to know that I'm sorry. I won't tell her about you and Edward. I'll pretend everything is just hunky dory. I just need to know… and I need her to forgive me."

"Alright, I'll look…"

I waited on the phone while she scanned the future for Bella. I waited for what seemed like forever.

"Hmm, Well I can't find her…"

"You can't find her?" I asked astonished.

"Well she was close with Jacob Black… The werewolf, you know I can't see them…"

"You think she married him?"

"Probably. She's probably moved on Jasper. You should too."

The line went dead and although I promised to not be hurt, I was.

I didn't understand how after all the time Alice and I spent together she could talk to me so nastily. That she could think of me as an inconvenience. I'd shared everything with her… but she couldn't show the same courtesy for me.

I sighed sitting down at my desk, where I still had a picture of Alice and I, taken from what seemed like ages ago… Back when we were happy. I turned on my I-pod to the song that had been my anthem since the day I found out…

I let myself go and sang along letting my complete southern accent out and unchecked. I sang the song with feeling letting my pain pour through me as I tried to rid myself of it completely…

"_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I've got the TV on the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walkin' away_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on_

"_All by Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

_ohhh_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry"_

My shoulders slumped forward as I began to dry sob. I'd been holding out hope that maybe she would return to me, but I knew then that it would never happen.

"You broke your promise." Rose's soft voice spoke behind me.

"I think I'm ready." I whispered.

"Ready?" She asked sounding completely confused.

I turned and looked her in the eyes, "I want to move to Texas. I can't stand being in the same state as them. We could all enroll at The University of Texas in Austin."

She smiled, "You sure?"

"Very."

"Hells yeah! We're gonna tear it up in Texas!" Emmett chuckled pumping his fist into the air.

I had to laugh at him, it was nice being able to have them with me. Emmett always made light of the situation while Rose was my rock. She kept me grounded and made me feel loved. Like I still had family.

I stood up smiling, "Lets back cause we're leaving."

**AN**

**Hey all… I hope you're liking it. I have a few more loose ends to tie up before Lydia meets the Cullen/Hale's.**

**But she will get a glimpse of them in the next chapter. :D So please review let me know how I'm doing.**


	3. Chapter 2: First Glimpse

**A/N**

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! They mean so much! I sadly do not own Twilight or the characters. But I do own Lydia!!**

**I've had a rough holiday and I haven't been motivated to write. But I promise to keep it up now! :D**

**Chapter 2: First Glimpse**

LPOV

It happened about a month after I moved in with Charlie… It was just like any other day. Charlie and I had fallen into a comfortable routine. I would get up and cook us breakfast he would eat and leave for work. I would head to the library and do as much research as I could on the Cullen's. Then I would get home in time to make Charlie dinner. We would talk for hours about everything. Then we would go watch which ever sport was on. Weekend we would spend together in La Push. We would visit Jacob Black. He always looked younger than he was and it was unsettling. I would clean for him while he took Charlie fishing. I learned that Billy who was Jacob's dad had passed away a couple years ago. Jacob felt like a brother. Like he was supposed to be part of the family.

It had been a surprisingly easy two months. Charlie and I had fallen into a comfortable routine. He was really an amazing guy. I could tell he was still sad, but he was happy he got to meet me. I couldn't understand how he could have let another man raise his daughter. But then again with Renee as my mother I knew it was hard to do anything against her…

Mornings were rushed with a quick breakfast and brief hello's. Charlie would head off to work, even after all this time he couldn't part with the Police Chief within himself. Mostly he stayed in and did desk duty while the younger sheriffs were out, but he was still in charge. I on the other hand would go to the library. The local internet access and old newspapers were a way for me to track the Cullen's. Every lead always ended in disappointment. Usually there was a block on the files. Always the same last name. Jenks.

Over time I did get into some of the older newspapers the town of Forks had. Stories about the handsome Dr. Cullen saving so many lives. Back farther than I could have even dreamed. Then I saw and article that shocked me to my very core.

_Murders in Forks. It's been going on a week and several dead bodies have been surfacing. Cause of death animal attacks. Witnesses say they've seen giant wolves the size of horses. However unbelievable, if it is wolves we need to keep our children safe. Even if it's not wolves we need to keep our children safe. Dr. Carlisle Cullen has said, "It appears to be nothing more than a bear attack." But that isn't sitting well with the townsfolk. Including the Quileute's on the Reservation. "I've never thought it was an animal. An animal is not that calculating. We are dealing with a predator. But one far more deadly." Ephraim Black says. Will we ever find out what is happening in our little sleepy town?_

My sisters journal came to mind, "Jake told me the legend…" I decided then and there I needed to talk to Jacob.

I left the library and drove easily to his house. He was in his garage repairing a car when I pulled up.

"Bringing work home?" I asked with a smirk.

"Keeps me busy." He laughed.

I walked over to him and decided to jump right into it.

"Do you believe in Vampires?"

He snapped up straight his eyes searching mine and he looked in complete awe. I handed him over the paper I had printed and he paled.

"He was my great grand dad."

"I know about Edward."

He let out a growl and began to tremble. I stayed completely still letting him get himself under control.

"How?"

"Bella's diary."

He frowned and looked around, "I'm the only one left. A werewolf. Everyone else moved on and grew up. But I couldn't. I couldn't talk to Bella against orders and then it was all my fault."

He fell to his knees tears streaming down his face and my heart broke for him. I wouldn't tell him how right he was. So I just comforted him.

"We never found her body. Her truck was parked at the cliffs and we found her shirt. But we never found her… I failed her." Jacob sobbed.

I pulled him to me in a comforting hug and he pulled back.

Suddenly everything made sense. Werewolves. Jacob confided everything to me. He didn't care if he was breaking the treaty. I already knew…

Weeks went by and I was accepted to the University of Texas. I contemplated not going, but Charlie urged me. As long as I was able to visit for holidays.

I was in a whirl wind of emotions. I couldn't even begin to comprehend everything I'd learned with my time with Charlie. Although he was happier and healthier looking when I did leave, it still broke my heart…

4 weeks later.

I was finally settled into my new dorm room and fully acquainted with my roommate Allison Brown. I had yet to start classes. I had to get all of my books, but with Allison's help I was more than able to accomplish what needed to get done.

"Ready for your first day?" Allison asked excitedly.

"I guess." I laughed.

I surveyed my new friend, hair black as coal with emerald green eyes. She was pretty…

"Hope the cowboy is in history with us." She gushed.

"Cowboy?" I asked humored.

"Yeah. I never got his name. I was too shy. He's got gorgeous honey hair with the most brilliant butterscotch eyes. He always wears cowboy boots, thus the name "cowboy."" She explained.

I smiled wondering if in some sheer luck I had managed to find the Cullen's,

The classes dragged on and on and history was no, different. It was only when class was getting ready to be over that Allison pointed out the cowboy. She was smiling gleefully.

I looked over and was startled but quickly reigned in all of my emotions. It was Jasper "Whitlock" Hale. I remembered his face easily from the photos around Bella's room and the captions. He was the one who tried to attack her.

I don't know how but I could feel his guilt and curiosity. I decided I would have some fun with this.

"Hey are there any good karaoke places around here?" I asked Allison tearing my eyes regretfully from the handsome face of Jasper.

"Yeah, there are a couple cool places around campus."

"Well lets grab some fake ids. I feel like singing tonight."

"We'll go to Nite Cap. It's the best place for singing." Allison giggled.

JPOV

I looked over when I felt the recognition and it was completely reigned in. I looked at the human girl. Her scent hit me and I panicked. It was Freesias. I took a deep breath and noted it was Freesias and a hint of coconut. I studied her face closely. She looked a lot like Bella and I almost stood up when I realized that it was impossible. Bella would be in her thirties. This girl had strawberry blond hair and clear blue eyes. But they were shaped just like hers…

My ears prickled when I heard they were going to sneak into the Nite Cap. I made the split decision to go. I wanted to learn more about this mystery girl.

"Jasper Whitlock you'll be paired with Lydia Dwyer for the presentation on the civil war."

I turned to the teacher and back to the mystery girl. She was smirking. Dwyer… Where had I heard that name before? Maybe Bella got married and this is her daughter. It's possible.

I was still lost in thought when she passed me. She leaned onto my desk with no hints of fear meeting my eyes. She was angry but was holding it in.

"See you later… **Hale**"

Then she flitted out of the classroom leaving me in complete shock. The way she said my other name pained me and reminded me of Alice. But that wasn't the pressing matter. She knew. I didn't know how, but she knew.

_Later that night…_

I got to the "Cap" early and noticed the girls from class weren't there yet Lydia… And I believe her friend was Allison… I knew she was interested and shy, but her name was close to Alice's and she was a human…

I decided while I was there I was going to say goodbye… Finally say goodbye to Alice.

"I'm going to sing." I said turning to Rose and Emmett.

"Really?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It's time."

As I reached the stage I could smell the Freesia's surrounding me. I looked over and Lydia's piercing blue eyes met mine.

The music started and I sang from the depth of my soul.

"Now that it's all said and done,

I can't believe you were the one

To build me up and tear me down,

Like an old abandoned house.

_Thinking about how I always thought it would be Alice. It was supposed to be her. My soul mate. How could she do that to me?_

What you said when you left

Just left me cold and out of breath.

I fell too far, was in way too deep.

Guess I let you get the best of me.

_*Flashback*_

"_Edward will be back soon, he's breaking up with her." Alice replied._

"_Why?" _

_Now I was completely bewildered, he'd waited almost a century for her and we were leaving??_

"_Because of you! God Jasper you're so dense. WE are all leaving because of YOU. You ruined everything. I don't even get to say goodbye to my best friend. And my brother will be in so much pain." She cried out. _

_Her body trembling as she dry sobbed._

"_I could just leave." I said quietly._

"_There's no use Jasper. Edward's decision is final. And so is mine."_

_The anger and hate hitting me took me back a few steps._

"_Alice… Darlin, Talk to me."_

_She laughed manically then rolled her eyes handing me a manila envelope. I looked at her questioningly and she sighed in frustration._

"_Divorce papers Jasper. They are D I V O R C E papers." She spoke slowly._

_I let the words sink in and felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach was in knots and I was trying to hold back my anger and sadness._

"_Alice?" I begged._

"_No, I can't be with someone who can barely control themselves. I'm done with you."_

*End F/B*

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

_I didn't need her to look into my future_

I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it's really over.

I'm finally getting better.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you.

_Good bye Alice_

You took a hammer to these walls,

Dragged the memories down the hall,

Packed your bags and walked away.

There was nothing I could say.

And when you slammed the front door shut,

A lot of others opened up,

So did my eyes so I could see

That you never were the best for me.

_That you really wanted Edward all along… Never me…_

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it's really over.

I'm finally getting better.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it's really over.

I'm finally getting better.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

Well I'm putting my heart back together,

'Cause I got over you.

Well I got over you.

I got over you.

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you."

I finished the song with as much hate and anger. Letting all my built up emotions out. Finally I felt like I could start being me again. Jasper Whitlock. I was never really a Cullen nor a Hale… Whitlock…

_LPOV_

While Jasper began singing I rushed up and paid the do 20 bucks for me to be able to have the next song. It would be sooo perfect.

I hurried back and was astonished at the pain that was radiating off of Jasper in waves. It crashed on me and I suddenly felt even more drawn to him. My sister forgave him. He will be the first I approach, and I will behave.

His song ended and they called me.

"Lydia… Lydia Dwyer."

I walked passed him throwing him a sexy smirk. If felt good to confuse him. Perhaps this song would get his attention and we'd be able to talk. It would be nice to finally speak with a Cullen. Let him know what happened and that my sister never hated him.

I grabbed the mic and smiled sweetly.

"This song goes out to a certain cowboy here tonight, first impressions and all." I chuckled staring at Jasper.

I watched a dark haired male and a beautiful blonde look at him questioningly.

_Great More Cullen's I thought angrily._

The music started and I took a deep breath and sang my heart out letting Jasper watch and feel my emotions. Anger, hurt, betrayal, sadness, and hope…

"I said I wanna touch the earth

I wanna break it in my hands

I wanna grow something wild and unruly

I wanna sleep on the hard ground

In the comfort of your arms

On a pillow of bluebonnets

In a blanket made of stars

Oh it sounds good to me I said

Cowboy take me away

Fly this girl as high as you can

Into the wild blue

Set me free oh I pray

Closer to heaven above and

Closer to you closer to you

I wanna walk and not run

I wanna skip and not fall

I wanna look at the horizon

And not see a building standing tall

I wanna be the only one

For miles and miles

Except for maybe you

And your simple smile

Oh it sounds good to me

Yes it sounds so good to me

Cowboy take me away

Fly this girl as high as you can

Into the wild blue

Set me free oh I pray

Closer to heaven above and

Closer to you closer to you

I said I wanna touch the earth

I wanna break it in my hands

I wanna grow something wild and unruly

Oh it sounds so good to me

Cowboy take me away

Fly this girl as high as you can

Into the wild blue

Set me free oh I pray

Closer to heaven above and

Closer to you closer to you

Closer to you

Cowboy take me away.

Closer to you "

My song ended and I left the bar and got halfway to my car when I felt a cold arm on my shoulder.

"Hello Jasper." I said not turning.

"How?"

I knew what he meant.

"Bella."

His hand left my shoulder as he let out a broken sob.

"Are you her daughter? Can I see her?"

He looked so lost and pleading.

"Lets go somewhere to talk. You won't like what I have to say. But you need this. Stop blaming yourself for her birthday. She never blamed you. She never hated you."

He sniffed once and nodded. He followed me to my car and held his hand out for the keys.

I handed them to him not understanding why I felt so comfortable with him. It just felt right to be closer to him. We got into the car and he drove me to what I assumed to be his house.

"Are the others in there?"

"No."

**A/N**

**I'm gonna attempt more tomorrow. Again I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I'll try to not neglect you guys anymore. :D Let me know what you think. Songs were Over You, by Daughtry and Cowboy Take Me Away by Dixie Chicks**

**33333**


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

**A/N**

**Thanks to the reviews. You guys rock. I decided I would work my hardest to get another chapter up for you guys! :D I might not have a ton of people reading this story. But if you guys spread the word I'm sure others would like it. :D This is for you.**

**Reviews make me sooo happy!**

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

LPOV

I followed Jasper up the stairs into a small apartment. The furnishings probably cost more than rent for the apartment in 2 years. Not to say his taste was bad. It was done elegantly and neatly. I had already prepared myself for that. I was nervous and I worked my hardest to keep my emotions locked up.

Jasper walked over to his leather couch and sat down. I looked at him and opted for the chair facing him and sat down.

"Are you Bella's daughter?"

I should have expected this question but it caught me off guard.

"No, I'm her sister."

"Sister?"

I sighed and launched into a very long explanation of how I was conceived and why. That I shared my deceased sisters birthday.

"She's dead? Right after we left?"

"About four months. She jumped off the cliffs."

"That doesn't explain why you know about us." His voice was accusing and filled with pain and remorse.

"I found her diary. Along with pictures of you all."

The pained expression on Jasper's face was killing me, a man so beautiful should never feel this much pain.

I reached into my purse and pulled out her diary handing it to him. Along with a note I had found behind her bookshelf.

JPOV

Bella was gone? She was dead? Her sister is here. She has a sister… Revenge… That could be the only reason. I deserve to tear myself to pieces.

"Read these." Lydia's sincere voice sounded.

I read through the diary… Poor Bella… So much pain…

Then I unfolded the note.

"Did you read this too?"

"No, but it's addressed to "The Cullen's"

_Edward- I hate you. I hate you so much. You never loved me? I was just a distraction to you? I hope you're fucking happy because you fucking broke me you ass. I hope we meet again. When we meet I will tear you to pieces, put you back together and do it all over again. You shouldn't have messed with me. Cause I know you Edward Cullen. You may think I don't but I do. I HATE you._

_Alice- You bitch. My best friend… How could you do this to me!? To Jasper? Think I wouldn't figure it out. Is that why you all left because you were jealous. You've always wanted Edward. You are a selfish bitch and I hate you._

_Carlisle/Esme- I was your DAUGHTER. How the hell could you just leave? No, goodbyes. Just you were gone. You took EVERYTHING. Why would you leave me? Why not even just TALK to me. What about what I WANTED. _

_Emmett- You were my big brother… Who is supposed to protect me now? Who do I have to talk to? Where do I turn to? I loved you Emmy… I loved you…._

_Rose- We never got along… Are you happy now? I'm finally out of your lives. I hope you're happy…_

_Jasper… Oddly… I'm not mad at you. I can understand what they don't. Not only did you have to worry about your own bloodlust but the bloodlust of every vampire in the room. I was Edward's singer… You could have hunted minutes before and it wouldn't have made a difference. This is not your fault none of it. I'm not sure how you're doing. I'm sure Edward and Alice have finally decided to fuck around. They were always have their silent conversations. I know… I'm not stupid. Or blind. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to warn you. I was going to. We never really talked, but I loved you too Jazz. I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself. Especially not for my death. That's on the rest of them. You never promised me anything. I'm still hurt. But you can apologize one day… But you're already forgiven._

_B. Swan_

I read and reread the note again handing it to Lydia with a blank look on my face. I couldn't believe it. She knew about Edward and Alice? I thought back to all those times… I was surprised I didn't notice… I was in denial. I was blinded by my love.

"Thank you Lydia." I whispered.

Then I broke into sobs.

"Don't cry. I need your help. I want to meet Edward. I want to meet them all. They need to know what they did to my sister. But not just her. To Charlie and Renee. To Phil… To Jacob… To everyone. TO me! I need justice for my sister."

I snapped out of it and looked at the incredible girl in front of me.

"I'll help. But it'll take time. Rose and Emmett have been with me for eighteen years. They never agreed with leaving. Rose may not have liked Bella but she was always honest. She didn't want to leave…"

I watched this information sink in and she smiled at me.

"I know you cared about my sister. I can feel it. You can stop feeling guilty. But I need to have my say to the rest of your family. I might not be able to physically hurt them. But I want to cause Fuckward the same pain he caused my sister. He needs to know there are consequences for his actions."

Again I was astonished by the small spitfire in front of me. She was angry and wanted to really hurt my family. I could live with that.

"You have to know that Emmett and Rose have been with me for 18 years. Rose may not have liked Bella, but she didn't want to leave. She knew how much Bella was in love with Edward. She resented Bella because… Well she never believed their relationship would work. But she didn't want to leave. Emmett has moved on, but he's never forgotten. He gets sad and tries to hide it from Rose and I, but I feel it. He loved Bella."

After my small speech Lydia began to chew her lip nervously mulling over and processing the new information.

"I'd like to sit down and speak with them. They need to know they aren't off the hook yet. They need to make things better. If they agree to help me with Edward and Alice, then I'll think about it." She said slowly.

"I'm sure they'll help. They've wanted a go at them for a while." I chuckled.

She rubbed her face in her hands, "I don't understand why. But this is important Jasper. I've always felt like living in Jacksonville was wrong. I knew there was something my mom wasn't telling me. Why she was always sad when my birthday came around. I knew it was big. But I never expected this…"

Her pain and confusion hit me full force as I regarded her cautiously.

"Lydia. Why aren't you scared of me?"

"I feel in tune with you. I can feel your emotions. Wonder. Awe. Confusion… I don't understand it all. But I do know this is supposed to happen. Besides I know you won't hurt me."

As those words left her mouth the door opened.

"What the hell Jazz" Rose's voice sounded.

"Is it… I smell the… Is it?"

"I'm not Bella. But I… Please come sit down." Lydia amended.

LPOV

I watched the gorgeous blond and her burly husband flit into the room eyeing my warily and I launched into my story. Jasper handed them the note and her diary and they were in awe and shock. They looked at me.

Without warning Emmett let out a feral scream and sank to the ground, "I should have been there. I should have protected her. What the hell is wrong with me Rose? Why did we ever leave her? Why?"

I watched him sob tearlessly as he ached. His body crumpling to the floor in a massive heap.

I sat silently letting them compose themselves before they began their stories. It was hard sitting there and listening to Emmett and Rose. I knew how my sister felt about them both but it wasn't making it any easier on me. I felt bad for Emmett. He truly loved my sister. When it got time for Rose's story and the jealousy she felt for Bella. I laughed. I felt bad that Rose had been raped. But surely Bella must have told them… Didn't she?

"I resented Bella because she wanted to be one of us. She was giving up her humanity. Her ability to become a mother… Which is all I ever wanted. To be a mother." Rose whispered.

"Rose. Bella couldn't have children."

"What? Of course she could, she was human."

I could hear the aggravation in her voice but ignored it.

"Rose I did research on my sister. She and I could never have children. We were both born without ovaries. I'm infertile. I couldn't conceive if I wanted to. Neither could Bella. That's part of the reason she wanted to be changed…" I explained.

Rose stared at me open mouth and I grabbed Bella's diary flipping through until I found the passage I wanted. Then I read out loud.

"_I want Edward to change me. I want to spend the rest of forever with him. I feel complete when I'm in his arms. It's perfect. I'd be part of a large family and have brothers and sisters. I'd never have to grow old. I would never get the maternal instincts. I remember the day Renee told me. Never to have children. I thought god had played a horrible joke on me. Until I met them. My family. Finally a place I belong…"_

"I never knew…" Rose said quietly.

"It's okay. We just need to decide what to do."

I was musing to myself what I would be like as a vampire, Jasper by my side… Wait what? What was I thinking? I just met him. Focus Liddy.

I was broke from my thoughts when Jasper's phone rang.

"Hello? What do you want Alice… I don't know what you're talking about. You can't see me? Why do you care? The Volturi? Yes, I understand. Two weeks."

He hung up looking at me and I could feel his fear.

"What?"

"The Volturi know about you Lydia."

"How?"

"I don't know. But they're having a get together all the covens need to be there in two weeks. Meaning you have to go too."

"So what do we do?"

"We go to Carlisle. He wants to speak with us."

CPOV

I was in my study when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Carlisle. It's been a long time." The voice sounded.

"Aro my friend. How are you."

"I'm fine. But I was calling to invite you to this little thing we'll be having in two weeks time. Normally I would just send an invite. But it seems you young Jasper and his friend will be there either by choice or force."

"Jasper…. What do you mean?"

"Yes Jasper and his human friend of course. She will be given a choice. Die or be changed. Of course she will arrive human. Make sure you all know that."

"Yes."

I was in shock who was the human? Bella? "Family Meeting." I called out.

Suddenly the room was filled with my sweet Esme, Alice, and Edward.

I relayed the message from Aro watching everyone's face in shock. Edward looked scared.

"I'm going to take a peek at Jasper's future."

We were silent while Alice scanned but she pulled out of it looking alarmed.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't find him."

She flipped her phone open and dialed.

"Jasper it's me, Alice, We know you have a human with you Jasper I can't believe you. Is it Bella? Is that why I can't see your future you Em and Rose. You're all gone. Because Jasper Aro called. He knows about your human. We've been invited to Italy. You need to bring her with us. Or else Aro will send the guard. Come home. We need to talk. We only have two weeks." She hung up her phone facing us, "He understands. They'll be here soon."

God help us…

Unknown POV

The invitations were sent and it would only be a matter of time. This would be the best day of my unlife. The Volturi. Extending our hands out to have all the covens visit. It would be perfect.

"Hello my dear."

"Aro." I smiled at him.

He leaned in kissing my lips softly.

"Are you excited?"

"Very much. I think having a concert here would be incredible."

"I do agree my dear. It would be nice for others to hear your music."

"Did you invite _**them**_?"

"Yes, I have invited them my love. I called them. But I have some interesting news to tell you."

Aro closed his eyes and I absorbed the news. Images flashed behind my eyes with sound bites.

"Incredible. This will be most interesting. But I want to be the one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's only natural. She will arrive human?"

"Of course."

"Thank you my love."

**A/N okay so it's a bit shorter than my other stories. But there is a lot to process… So let me know what you all think. :D**


End file.
